The present invention relates to a latch; more specifically the present invention relates to a latch that can be used to secure a computer component into a chassis.
Latches have been used extensively for securing, or latching, one thing to another. In every context people are confronted with different latches which are designed to solve particular problems in a variety of situations. For example, latches that open and close a car door have certain latching characteristics which are necessary for the application. The latch must be secure and reliable, it must be able to close and latch using a varied applied force, etc.
Other latches may be designed for decorative purposes and provide the user with an aesthetically pleasing latch. It is often important that a latch which is used frequently include features which provide an ergonomically comfortable opening and closing mechanism. Typically, the ergonomically designed latch should be easy and comfortable to use.
In the computer industry there has been an increasing usage of computer chassis systems to which multiple computer housings may be inserted.